Ipod Shuffle Couples
by Death by Fallen Star
Summary: NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, and SasuIno in a fun shuffle ipod story game!
1. NaruSaku

**Disclaimer:****I do**_** not **_**own Naruto, Sakura, or the other characters mentioned in this Fan Fic from NARUTO. They belong to the lovely people who are nice and not mean enough to sue me! . Nor do the songs or artist in this belong to me! And there **_**just **_**as nice as the NARUTO people cause there not gonna sue me either.**

**A/N:**Ok, well this is a cool thing I found on DVT. You put your ipod on shuffle, then write a story to go _with _the song. But there's a twist, you can only write for as long as the song is. It's allot of fun to do! Enjoy mine and then try it for yourself!

Oh, and by the way, I have a few things weird about my shufflers.

1st: I write the song, then artist, then how long the song is.

2nd: At the end of my shufflers, I put the first thing that popped into my head at the time. At the bottom, I'll go into further thought of my opinion..

By the way, I'm not writing this again, so remember this in the next few entries.

That's all.

* * *

**NaruSaku**

**The Bitch Song-Bowling For Soup:3:33**

"Um... Sakura-chan?"Naruto asked weakly.

"What the heck could you possibly freaking want?!" Sakura barked back.

"Uh... nothing. It's just... Well are you... feeling alright?"

"I'm just fine!!" She snapped before storming off.

"Why do I love such a crazy person?"

"What'd you say?!" Sakura ran back over to him a punched him hard in the face sending only 5 feet away.

As she stormed over, all of the sudden something fell out of her pocket.

"Oh... that's why your mad..." Naruto mumbled as he looked at the packaged item.

(Bwuahah! Nobody probably knows what it is!! XD)

**When I'm With You-Simple Plan:2:38**

"OK, focus... focus..." Naruto thought as he focused at the task at hand. But his thoughts were soon interrupted when a pink haired girl entered his thoughts.

He started to think about how he had called her and she told she had been to busy to train. Which was to bad, because he was going to give her a cherry blossom he had found, hoping she would like it and always wanna be with him. But of course he was wrong yet again.

"Focus Damn it!!"

(Short.)

**There For You-Fly Leaf:2:36**

"I shouldn't have a friend like you, Naruto." Sakura mumbled as she looked down at the picture she had of him on her dresser. "I can always go to you. No matter what it is. Whether it's betraying your own feelings to protect my own. Or life threatening situations, your always there. And yet, you never feel like you can come to me. You never tell me about your problems, I just wanna help you..."

(Short and sad... bad combo...)

**Pieces-Red:5:58**

"I couldn't... save him..." Naruto mumbled through his tears. He was standing in front of Sakura, cut and bruised. He had went on his own to get Sasuke this time. He thought he could do it, but he couldn't. He felt so bad. He let Sakura and himself down again.

"Naruto..." Sakura mumbled as she watched him cry.

"I thought I could do it... but... but ..." He dropped to his knee's and continued to cry.

Sakura ran to his side and knelt down next to him.

"Naruto..." She whispered.

He looked at her and felt something go through him.

It was chakra. Sakura was healing him.

"I.. I'm so sorry Sakura-chan..."

"Quite saying sorry every time you don't bring him back. It's not your fault--it's his." Sakura continued to heal him.

"I tried so hard...just for you..." He felt the chakra suddenly stop and a warm hand placed on his cheek.He was forced to turn his head to Sakura.

"I know."

(Ah man... I was really liking this one... T.T)

**Miracle-Cascade:3:38**

"How could he do this?!" Sakura yelled as she cried into her pillow. "How could he kiss Ino?!" She continued to yell. "I thought he loved me!"

"I do Sakura-chan." Naruto stood outside of her window.

"Get out!" She yelled before throwing a weak punch at him. "Leave..." She chocked out.

"I swear Sakura-chan, Ino kissed me. Something about not losing to you."

"Liar!! Leave!!" She yelled again.

"Fine Sakura." He jumped out of her window and left her there.

"He didn't say chan..." She whispered.

(Grr... horrible ending!)

**One More Night-Cascade:3:42**

"Why can't I sleep?" Sakura asked herself as she turned again in her bed.

'_I'm thinking of him again..._' Sakura was thinking of Naruto andhow he had left for a dangerous mission the day before. Her place felt so lonely without him there. He'd usually stay the night with Sakura. Nothing would happen of course. He'd sleep on the sofa, she'd sleep in the bed. It had only been the night before he left when she had made him lay next to her after having a a night mare. He had been so warm. She had woken up in his arms of course, after a moment, she punched him for holding her while she slept and called him a perv.

(Wow... I hate this one.)

**Truly, Madly, Deeply-Cascade:5:01**

"What do you think?" Sakura came out of her room wearing a short pink party dress. Naruto stared at her amazed.

"Wow... Sakura-chan. You look great." Naruto said amazed.

"Te he. Thanks. Glad you like it." She walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on his whisker cheek.

"No are we going to that party or what?"

"Ah... right." Naruto nodded his head and lead Sakura to the Konoha Party Annual.

**Later**

"Oh my gosh!!" Sakura looked at the room amazed. It was so big and pretty. She gripped Naruto's hand tighter as she saw the couple's contest. "Can we?" She asked.

"Ah... I don't know Sakura-chan... I mean, it's just so..."

"Please?"

"Well..."

"Pretty please?"

"Yeah..." He sighed.

(Why do I have so many Cascade songs?)

**Realize-Colbie Caillat:3:41**

"Why can't I forget about him?"Sakura mumbled to Ino.

"Well, that's for you to answer. But if you ask me it's cause you know he didn't mean it that way and you want him to forgive you."

"Yeah... that's probably it." Sakura stood up and walked towards the window.

"Maybe I should go see him." But his words ran through her head as she said that.

_"Until you realize your true feelings, please don't talk to me about it."_

Those were his last words to her. They stung her. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to...

And then it hit Sakura, and it hit her hard.

She loved him. More then Anything.

(I want longer songs... T.T)

**Listen To Your Heart:DHT:4:30**

"And then he said no drawing in here!!" Naruto finished telling his very bad joke to Sakura as he burst out laughing.

"Ha ha..." Sakura smiled sincerely, not at the joke. But who told the joke.

"You wanna hear another?"

"Um... I don't-" Sakura stopped as she tripped over a rock and started to fall face forward. She was planing on hitting the dirty path, preparing for the pain. But it never came. No, instead she felt something soft and warm hold her half way from the ground. She opened her eyes to see black and orange against her face.

"Are you alright Sakura?"

(4:30 and I'll i got was THIS?!)

**You Found Me-Kelly Clarkson:3:39**

"Damn it!" Sakura fell to her knee's as she looked at the rock before her. She was in her secret training ground. No one knew where it was. At least, that's what she thought.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he appeared from behind a tree. "What's wrong?" He walked over to her and knelt down to see her bloody gloves.

"How... How..." Sakura couldn't get her question out.

"Come on Sakura-chan," Naruto gave her his big goofy grin. "I know you. You got mad and left to some where you hoped no one would find you, right?"

(Is he right?! I don't even know!! XD)

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Now that it's over...

THOUGHT TIME!

1st Shuffler: Oh my gosh. How perfect is this song for these two? It's like there freaking theme song! I had a bit of a stump for the first few seconds, trying to think of what she could be mad about. Then it hit me! (more like stomach pain hit me...) and bam! Why was 'no one probably knows what it is' my first thought? Because it was a way of taunting my friend. lolx.

Insperation Line:_"Is it ok, if I speak to you today?_"

2nd Shuffler: I really hated this one. It's stupid and hard to write. I love the song, just not writing with it. And the song is short.

Insperation Line: "_But everytime I call you don't have time._"

3rd Shuffler: This song really does remind me of Naruto and Sakura. Cause you know Naruto always does stuff for Sakura but he never does tells her anything. So I was _really_ happy when I got this song. But it's so short! And sad! T.T

Insperation Line: "_I wanna be there for you._"

4th Shuffler: Wow... this song was _really_ long. And this is a _really _sad song. But I fun doing it though. It was hard, yet easy at the same time to write. Weird I know. And _yes _I was liking this one.

Insperation Line: "_I tried so hard._"

5th Shuffler: I so didn't like this one. I don't really see this couple with this song. So it was hard to work with. And why Ino? Because (**Minor Spoiler Alert**) I haven't read _all _of the of the manga, but I read a little from the Asuma death thing and I saw the whole "never lose to Sakura in battle or love" thing and thought of this. (**Spoiler Over**) Sides, I can't see Hinata doing that. Did _not_ like the ending at all! _Hated_ it.

Insperation Line: "_You cheated on me from behind_."

6th Shuffler: _Hated_, absolutely _hated _this one. It was stupid to write! Sorry, getting mad for no reason Dx. Lolx. Just don't like this one.

Insperation Line: "_One more night, I wanna be with you._"

7th Shuffler: Why _do _I have so many Cascade songs? I think it's to annoy my friend... not sure. Anyways, I _hate_ this one. It was hard to think of something and Full House was on and DJ went to a dance, so I thought of this. Stupid, yes.

Insperation Line: "_I'll be your love._"

8th Shuffler: OK... after having an over five minute long song, I complain? Well, whatever. Anyways, I wasted the first 45 seconds trying to think of something. And I landed on this. I have no idea what she mistook though.

Insperation Line: "_If you just realized what I just realized, then we'd be perfect for each other._"

9th Shuffler: I wasted like the first two minutes trying to think of something. I felt so dumb with what I landed on and how much time I wasted.

Insperation Line: "_I know there something in the wake of your smile._"

10th Shuffler: This song really does remind me of these two. So I'm not sure _why _is was so hard to write a story with them. But in the end, I thought it was pretty good. Oh, and is he right? I wasn't sure myself! Lolx.

Insperation Line: "_Cause you found me where no one else was looking._"

**And Then I was Done!**

**Next, ShikaTema!**

**Fin!**


	2. ShikaTema

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shikamaru, Temari, or any other character from NARUTO that I used in this story. Or any of the songs or artist. So, if please don't sue me, cause I'm not making any kind of cash from this. In fact, no one on this site is, so... don't sue me! :)**

**

* * *

****ShikaTema**

**You And Me-Lifehouse:3:15**

"Great party, huh?" Temari asked the lazy boy next to her.

"Yeah, great." He said sarcastically.

"Tehehe. I'm gonna guess your thinking it's more troublesome huh?"

"Yeah, that's a better word."

Shikamaru tried to look to where his teammates might be, but he couldn't seem to remove his eyes from Temari. She looked so beautiful to him in her elegant dress.

He shook his head to remove this thought.

"Now it's lady's dance! Every lady must pick a man to dance with her!"

"Well?" Temari looked at Shikamaru.

(Hmm... not TO bad...)

**Hey Juliet-LMNT:3:41**

"Hey Troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sly look on his face.

"What do you want Crybaby?" She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well... I was wondering if your doing anything this Saturday."

Temari rolled her eyes and looked back at him.

"I have plans."

"Liar. I heard you talking to Ino about how you were going die of boredom on Saturday." Yet again, the Nara had mapped out his plan before following through."Well?"

"Why would you want to do something with me anyways?" She asked.

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

(Te he. Mr. Smooth Lazy Crybaby! XD)

**We Belong Together-Mariah Carey:3:20**

_"We can't keep doing this Shikamaru! Were over!"_

That was what she had yelled to him. The last words she had said before rushing home to Suna. She thought it had been the right thing to do. To break off her thoughts of him cheating. Deep down, she knew it wasn't true. But the jealous part of her took over. Soon followedby pride, and stupidity.

She buried her face into her pillow as she thought about how she wanted him. She looked at the letter on her desk.

_I need you back. _Was what it read.

(Little letter at the end. T.T)

**Don't Forget About Us-Mariah Carey:3:51**

"No! Why Shikamaru?!" Temari yelled as Shikamaru took a step away.

"Because... It's to..." He couldn't find the word to describe the situation at hand. It wasn't troublesome. But he wasn't sure what it was. "Please just forget about us ever being that. Us."

"But Shikamaru..."

Temari thought back to all the times they had talked on the phone for hours at a time. How she had always loved seeing him when she would arrive to Konoha. She wasn't sure what was going on but she wanted it to stop.

"You can't forget! I love you to much!" Temari yelled as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I love you to Temari... But that's why..."

(Dang! Major cliff hanger!!)

**About You Now-Sugababes:3:09**

It had been two years since Temari had met Shikamaru. They had gone from rivals, to allies, to good friends in that time. It was weird. Feeling something for some one so different then her. And the fact that she use to despised the lazy ninja made it weirder.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Was it a just friends thing? Or a little crush? Or was it...?

No. She stopped herself from thinking anything like that. It couldn't have been that.

"Is something wrong Troublesome?"

(I need some freaking longer songs!!)

**No Air-Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown:4:18**

"Where is he?!" Temari yelled as she slammed the door open to the hospital.

"Temari-sama, please calm down." One of nurses said, receiving a cold glare from Temari. "He's in that room." She pointed to room only a few feet away.

Temari stormed into the room, only to see an unconscious Nara laying on the bed.

"No..." She whispered.

She ran over to him and looked at the chart next to him. He would be fine. That's what it said.

"You better not even consider leaving me." She looked back at him as she touched his hand lightly. "Your my air for my fan. You can't leave."

"And your the sun for my shadow. So I guess that means I can't leave." He whispered as he opened his eyes to see the blonde.

(Corny Lines!!yay!! XD)

**You Set Me Free-Michelle Branch:3:11**

"It's kind of nice up here..." Temari said as she rested her head on Shikamaru's chest as the two looked towards the sky towards the clouds. "It's nice to get away from all the paper work."

"You can say that again." Shikamaru mumbled.

"But... It gets kind of boring after awhile."

"That's when you fall asleep." He explained.

"Pfft." She mocked.

(Dang comp made me lose time. Dx)

**Heaven-DJ Sammi:40:4**

"Hm." Temari hummed as she snuggled closer to the guy lying beside her.

"You know, I think I like you more when your like this then when your being troublesome." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Shut up." She replied back, trying not to laugh.

"Easy." He said with a yawn. "I'm tired anyways." He wrapped his arms around his fiance and looked at the Suna sky.

"2 months." She whispered.

"Yep. Just 2 months."

"According to Ino it's _only _two months." Temari laughed.

"I really don't think having a big wedding is necessary."

(Oh man... I was really liking this one to... T.T)

**Teenage Dirt Bag-Weathus:4:08**

"Jeez... this is so troublesome." Shikamaru complained as he rolled around in his bed, wanting sleep. But he couldn't sleep. Becasue I'll he could dream about was her.

Temari.

Ever since he had met her all he could do was dream about her. Her smile, hair hair, her troublesome personality. Everything and anything about the fan weilder.

Of course, he knew she never thought about him. No, she was a high and mighty ambassador from Suna.

And he was just the escort. Nothing more. Not to mention, even if she did like him, her brothers would probably kill him.

"Gawd." Shikamaru rolled over again and continued to try to get her out of his mind. But of course, he couldn't.

(Poor Shikamaru. He cant sleep)

**I'd Lie-Taylor Swift:3:46**

"So, how was your date?" Temari teased Shikamaru about the blind date he had had the night before.

"Please. It was so troublesome. The girl was almost as bad as Hinata. She nearly wet herself."

Temari giggled at his small joke before continuing her meal.

"I might as well give up on ever dating a normal girl." He complained while he tightened his pony tail.

"Whatever." She huffed as she shoved a load of sushi in her mouth.

"What is it?"

"Your just such a lazy butt that you won't even look past the trouble for the girl in front of you."

"Why it sounds like your describing yourself, Troublesome." Temari blushed and turned away.

(Temari is a liar! Ha!)

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Now that it's over...

THOUGHT TIME!!

1st Shuffler: I always see this couple with this song. I see episodes more then what I wrote, but still. I kind of like it. In case anyones wondering, there at some sort of ninja party gathering thing. I dunno, something like that.

Inspiration Line: "_I can't take my eyes off of you_."

2nd Shuffler: Oh my kami this one was fun! I got to make Shikamaru all smooth and flirt-tashious (a word I invented). t was fun! I wish I could have finished it though. T.T And I now have an evil name for him! Bwhuhaha! X)

Inspiration Line: "_You don't have to see the weather, for us to hang together._"

3rd Shuffler: I _really_ don't like this one to much. I found it hard to write with. Plus the stupid little letter at the end. I guess I write worse when I'm in a hurry. -Shrugs-

Inspiration Line: "_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so._"

4th Shuffler: Better then the last one. But not good. Uh, I'm getting sleepy. My opinions are becoming crappy. Sorry.

Inspiration Line: "_Don't forget about late nights._"

5th Shuffler: I sort of like this one. It's OK and every thing, but I can't help but not like it as well. I don't know why.

Inspiration Line: "_How I feel about you now._"

6th Shuffler: Yay for Corney lines! XD! Sorry for the stupid, Corney lines, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. And what the _hell_happened to Shikamaru? -Shrugs-

Inspiration Line: "_Tell me how I'm suppose to breath with no air._"

7th Shuffler: My stupid computer froze but the music kept playing half way through the thing! Not fair! Dx! Yeah so anyways, I don't think this has much to do with the song... I can't even think of an inspiration line. -.- but other then that, I like this story. I think it's one of my better ShikaTema ones.

Inspiration Line: Can't pick one out.

8th Shuffler: I really like this one. It's probably my best one on here. And _yes_I was really liking this one. But time made me stop. T.T So, why was Ino in this one? I have _no_idea. Lolx.

Inspiration Line: "_I'm finding it hard to believe, were in heaven._"

9th Shuffler: I got to put Shikamaru through torture! Yay! Lolx. I like this one. To bad Shikamaru can't sleep. Lolx.

Inspiration Line: "_And I had a dream about her._"

10th Shuffler: Who the crap did Shikamaru date? And _how_did Temari know? Hm. Very odd. And who the crap is worse then _Hinata_ when it comes to dating? And the fact that she almost _wet_herself. So many questions, so little time. Lolx.

Inspiration Line: "_He'll never fall in love he swears._"

**And Then I Was Done!**

**Next Is KibaHina!**

**Fin!**


	3. KibaHina

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru, or any other character from NARUTO. Cause If I _did _own NARUTO I wouldn't be putting this stuff on this site (no offense). _Just like _the people who _do _own NARUTO don't. Those nice,_ nice_ people who aren't gonna make me pay for adoring there stuff.**

* * *

**KibaHina**

**I'm With You-Avril Lavigne:3:43**

"Why are you still waiting?" Hinata Hyuuga mumbled to herself as she waited on a bridge. "No ones coming."

Hinata had received a letter from a secret admirer saying he wanted to meet her here. But it had been an hour, and he still wasn't here. Plenty of boys had walked by, but none of them were him. Hinata sighed, feeling her heart break again.

A drop fell on her hand. She looked up to see rain start falling from the sky. SHe placed her hands over her head and shuddered as they started to hit her.

"No!" She yelled. But she noticed she couldn't feel them anymore. She looked up to see a browned hair friend, holding an umbrella over her head. He gave her a toothy smile.

(Kiba-kun's so sweet! X3)

**Pace Yourself-The Higher:4:03**

"Hinata?" Kiba asked as he approached the Violet haired girl in front of him. She looked a bit more klutzy then usual. He walked over to her and placed hand on her shoulder, only to have her turn around and start crying into his jacket. "Hinata?" He asked more worried now.

"Kiba-kun! Why am I so stupid?!" She cried into his black jacket.

"Hinata, your not stupid." He said, still shocked.

"Yes I am! I can't so anything right! My family _hates _me, Naruto-kun barely knows who I am, and I'm weak! Why?!" She continued to cry.

"Your not weak, Hinata."

(I really don't like this song. -.-)

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl-Jet:3:50**

"So it's sort of like a date, right Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog pale who sat in front of him on his bed.

'_Not really. You guys go to eat all the time._'

"Still, we usually have Shino with us. Now it's just us."

'_I'll be there._'

"About that..." His words trailed off.

'_Fine! I'll stay with Hana! At Least __she__ likes me._'

"Ah, come on pal. You know how much I want Hinata to be my girl. This might be my only chance." He petted Akamaru on the top of his head.

'_You mean like all those __other__ chances you've blown in the past?_' Akamaru snickered.

"Yeah, but she was still crushing on Naruto back then. Now, she's over him."

(Akamaru and Kiba talk! Yays!)

**Kryptonite-3 Doors Down:3:54**

"I'll kill you!" Kiba yelled as he saw his best friend and trusted dog lie on the ground, bleeding.

"Kiba-kun! Don't be irrational!" Hinata yelled from a few feet away from the two.

"I'll kill him with my bear claws!" Kiba yelled and lunged himself towards the man who had stabbed his dog.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled again. She had never seen this side of him. He was acting more wild and irrational then usual. It was like he had lost it. Well, he had lost something already...

Hinata left her thoughts when Kiba hit the ground hard. She ran to his side and knelt down.

"Kiba-kun!" She yelled again. She looked over to see the enemy against a tree, probably dead.

(Poor Akakmaru... Poor Kiba... : )

**Don't Say You Love Me-M2M:3:46**

"Kiba, this is Hinata Hyuuga. That girl I was telling you about." Sakura said to Kiba as she held onto Hinata's arm, Pulling her towards him.

Kiba sat in awe, the girl in front of him was quite beautiful. What with her Violet hair and all.

He snapped out of his amazment and strecthced his hand out. "Hey, I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

"H-hello." Hinata greeted back, just as amazed. He looked very nice to her. His spiky brown hair was very cute to her.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on something. You two have fun!" And with that, Sakura was gone.

(Evil Sakura strikes again! Bwuhaha! XD)

**It's Gonna Be Love-Mandy Moore3:55**

Hinata smiled at the doggish boy next to her. She gripped his hand tighter. A blush crossed her face lightly. He smiled back at her and released her hand, only to put it around her shoulder. She leaned on him, feeling his warmth.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata mumbled lightly.

"Hm?" He replied.

Hinata froze in her words. She was scared of what she wanted to say. She knew that if she told him, it'd be great and he'd say it back and he'd feel the same way. But, did he feel the same way she did? Did he...

"I love you, Hinata." He said, as if reading her mind.

Her eyes widened before quietly saying, "I love you to, Kiba-Kun."

(Awies! How adorkable! X3)

**Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne:3:37**

"Hey, Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled sweetly, before glaring at the blond next to him. "Ino." She said coldly.

"Hinata." Ino said back. In an evil way, she kissed Kiba on the cheek.

Hinata snapped.

"Kiba-kun! Your so stupid if your really dating her!" Hinata yelled, shocking the two. "I know you really don't like her. She's stupid. I think you could do much better then _her_."

"With who?" Ino spit.

"Me." Hinata said proudly. She grabbed Kiba's arm and held it tightly.

Kiba stood, shocked.

"I'll be your girl, Kiba-kun." Hinata said sweetly.

(Hinata's gone nuts! XDDDDD)

**I Dare You To Move-Switchfoot:4:07**

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled in a low whisper. "What are doing?" She asked as he came through her window.

"Saving you." He smirked, before tripping out the window.

"Saving me?" She asked, curious. "From what?"

"This hell of home." He answered blankly.

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata sighed.

"I heard him yell at you Hinata. I'm getting sick of it." His eyes were fierce.

"But... my father will--"

"Screw your father. Come," He held his hand out. "be free. Be free from here." He smiled. "I dare you to."

Hinata looked at his hand. Hesitating, thinking of what might happen. Then she thought about what was gonna happen.

And she took his hand.

(Hey... this one actually finished! :O)

**Accidentally In Love-Counting Crows:3:08**

Hinata giggled. Kiba looked at her curiously.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you know what you ordered?" She asked, suppressing another giggle.

"Steak?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Steak, in a salad. Which usually only has like two pieces."

"What?" His shock came in.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." She winked and giggled some more.

"And that's why I love you." He smirked. Then froze.

She smiled at him shyly.

"Love you too."

(This was stupidly funny! XD)

**Invisible-Taylor Swift:3:25**

"You like her." Hinata said glumly.

"Who?" Kiba asked back and put some steak in his mouth.

"That new kounchin." She stated blankly.

"Maki? No not..." He stopped and gazed at something.

Hinata turned to see it was--none the less-- Maki.

"See." She said.

"It's just, well, she's the only girl who's ever said I was cute to my face. So..."

"So what if _I_said you were cute?" Hinata said without thinking.

"Uh... I..."

"What?"

(Hinata's all mad.)

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Now that it's done...

THOUGHT TIME!!

1st Shuffler: Just so everyone knows, Kiba was _not _the guy who left the note. It was a mean prank by... someone. I don't know who though. -Shrugs- So anyways, I really like this one. And Kiba-kun really is _so _sweet to Hinata. That's why I love him! X3

Inspiration Line: "_I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here, by now._'

2nd Shuffler: I really don't like this song to much. It's cause all it does is repeat the _same_ 1st verse and chorus four times. I only have it cause I like listening to it the _first_ time it says it. Then I'm done. _But _I kind of like this one. It's has barely anything to do with the song, _but_ it's pretty good.

Inspiration Line: "_It's life's little let downs._"

3rd Shuffler: I like this one! X3! It was fun making, Akamaru talk to Kiba. Especially about Hinata. And Yay! She's over Naruto! :) And of _course _Kiba likes Akamaru. He just wants to be with Hinata.

Inspiration Line: "_I really wanna make you mine._"

4th Shuffler: OK, so in this one I killed Akamaru. That made me sad T.T Then I made _Kiba _get hurt. D: But, the whole Hinata saying 'Kiba-kun' oh so many times is like the whole calling him "superman" thing in the song. Cause he kind of lost it.-.-...

Insperation Line: "_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_"

5th Shuffler: This song only has to do with _one _of the lines. But I still like it! And this is kind of like a time weary skip thing... there all like 18 but Hinata had never met Kiba and there all at some sort of club. -Shrugs-

Inspiration Line: "_Got introduce to you by a friend._"

6th Shuffler: I love this song so much! And I had a fun time writing a story with it! (As well as a hard time) But it was a nice little romantic entry.

Inspiration Line: "_It's gonna be love, it's gonna be great._"

7th Shuffler: Oh. My. Kami. This was so much _fun_!! I got to make Hinata go crazy! XD! She just snapped and got her flirt-tashionus on. Ha XD. Love it!

Inspiration Line: "_I don't like your girlfriend._" & "_I think you need a new one._"

8th Shuffler: I love this one, mainly because: IT ACTUALLY GOT FINISHED!! The first one to ever get _finished_ out of my shufflers! I so happy! :D And to top it off, I _like_ this one. _Love _it in fact. I could so see this happening. Hinata, getting mistreated at her home. Kiba, coming to whisk her away from it all. Could _so _happen.

Inspiration Line: "_I dare you to move. Dare you to lift yourself off the floor._"

9th Shuffler: This was so stupid. I just always think of stupid situations when I listen to this song. This was the first thing I thought of. Lolx. & Yay! Steak! XD

Inspiration Line: "_What's the problem? I dunno._" (I kind of cut some off a little...)

10th Shuffler: Dude... Hinata's mad... that's not a good thing. x.x And _why_ did I put _Maki_ in there? No idea. Spur of the moment thing I suppose. Still I like it. -Shrugs-

Inspiration Line: "_All I think about is how to make you think of me._"

**And Then I Was Done!!**

**Next Is NejiTen!!**

**Fin!!**


	4. NejiTen

**Disclaimer:I don't own Neji, TenTen, or any _other _character from NARUTO. I simply own my very lazy dog. -.-**

* * *

**NejiTen**

**When I'm With You-Faber Drive:3:41**

"TenTen?" Neji said as he entered the room she had been working in.

TenTen lifted her head from the scroll she had been studying and saw Neji staring at her.

"Hm?"

"I'm..." Neji was having a hard time getting out his words as he saw her face. Her beautiful brown eyes. Her childish hair style. Everything about her. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know." TenTen turned her face away from him, holding back her sadness. "I over heard Hinata talk about it."

"Oh..." Neji looked away from her as well. "I'm going to..."

"I have to go somewhere." TenTen ran out of the room before crying.

"Miss you." Neji finished as he watched her run away.

(Dang... this could have been really good to T.T)

**When You Look Me In The Eyes-Johnas Brothers:4:09**

Neji turned his head to see a giggling TenTen as the two ate there lunch.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"It's just." She continued to laugh childishly.

"TenTen, please tell me." He said is his normal tone.

She picked up her hand and ran it over the side of Neji face, dusting of some rice. Neji blushed as he noticed what she had laughed at.

"You can be a messy eater sometimes." She laughed.

Neji looked into her big brown eyes and smiled slyly.

"And your not?" He pointing to her blouse that had rice all over it.

"Oh... whoops." She gave a nervous laugh before dusting it off of herself.

(Rice!! Yay!! And messes!! X3)

**P.S. I Love You-All American Rejects:3:02**

Dear TenTen,

Hey. How's Konoha been since I left. I really...

Neji stopped there and crumpled the paper up. He tossed it into the trash can. He had never been to good with letters. Writing wasn't really his thing.

"Dang... this is hard." He moaned.

"What is?" Hinata asked as she stepped into the room.

"Ah... Hinata-sama. It's nothing. Don't worry." Neji turned away.

"If you wanna write TenTen, you should already. Get it done and over with." She smiled.

(Neji is such a procrastinator. Lolx XD)

**Best Of Me-The Starting Line:4:21**

"Hey." Neji said, walking up to TenTen on a hill a bit a ways from Konoha.

"What are you doing here?" TenTen said turning away.

"I came to talk to you." Neji took a seat next to her.

The two had broken up a couple of weeks before then. Neji accused TenTen of cheating on him with Lee and blah blah.

"I talked to Lee." He said blankly.

TenTen turned to face him for the first time in a long while.

"And?" She was petrified of the look in his eyes. She wasn't sure what it was. Sadness, madness, happiness. She wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry." He said grabbing her hand.

TenTen wanted to pull her hand away, but another part forced her to leave it.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I was wrong." Neji replied.

(Damn it!! this is suppose to be waaay better. Damn a certain someone for distracting me. -.-)

**Iris-Goo Goo Dolls:4:51**

"TenTen!!" Neji screamed as the weapon mistress was slung against a tree. "Darn..."

He ran over to the enemy they had been fighting all day. The two of them were becoming weak and tired. He was almost at his limit. He had to do something to end this fight quickly. But what?

"Heh. You think you can beat me." The girl mocked Neji as ran full force at her. She knocked him back with a single blow. Making him fall next to TenTen.

"Gak!" He coughed up blood as he hit the hard ground. He looked to his side to see the love of his life bruised and cut from head to toe. "TenTen..." He whispered.

"I'll be... fine..." She breathed out slowly.

He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed the blood away.

"I know."

(Bad ending... T.T)

**Addicted-Simple Plan:3:52**

"Where's TenTen at?" Neji asked Lee, trying to hide his curiosity.

"She said she was going to do some youth full Kounchi training with the other girls!" Lee cheered.

"Grr..." Neji turned away from Lee and stormed away from him.

"Where are you going, Neji?" Lee asked as his happiness faded away.

"To get my freaking sparring partner, dim watt." Neji barked.

Damn it. She did it again. Neji had started to notice that TenTen could make him a completely different person around people. She could make him kind and sweet when she was there. But mad and a total jerk when she wasn't.

"Darn her." He mumbled as he stormed through the forest. He activated his byakugan and searched for the weapon mistress.

(Bwuhaha. Be hold the evil powers of TenTen XD)

**Rather Be In love With You-Michelle Branch:3:55**

"OK so if you could do anything in the world, what would you do?" Sakura asked TenTen as the girls walked down the street.

'_Be with Neji forever._' She thought. But lied and said, "I'm not sure. Maybe see every weapon in the world."

"Boring!" Ino screamed.

"What ever. Oh hey, I almost forgot guys, I have training with Neji. I better--"

"Oooh" The girls interuppted in love mockery voices.

"Shut it." TenTen raced to her training grounds. Only to lose her balance and start falling forward. "Shoot!" She screamed. She closed her eyes shut, reading herself for the fall. Only to be stopped by two warm arms.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked.

(Dude,Sakura and Ino are so nosey sometimes. XD)

**Don't Matter-Akon:4:52**

"Come on!" TenTen said, dragging Neji by the hand. "I wanna get there already!" She yelled childishly.

"TenTen.." Neji groaned. "It's still gonna be there when we get there. Why rush?"

"Because I don't want anyone to catch up with us! It's suppose to be are day!" She complained.

"I know, I know." He pulled her back to where she was at his side and made her slowdown. "It'll be our day no matter what." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"But Neji-kun..." She said in a sincere voice that could kill Neji.

"It's our day as long as me and you are together. Right?" He asked her.

"Well, yeah. But it'd be a better day if it'd be me and you alone. Right?"

"Well yeah. But it's still a good day with you at my side." He replied.

"I know." She smiled slyly before placing a kiss on his cheek.

(There sort of fighting... right?)

**Girl All The Bad Guys Want-Bowling For Soup:3:34**

"I'm thinking about getting another piercing." TenTen told Temari as the two ate there lunch.

Neji turned his attention to his teammate. He was shocked by what he was hearing. Was she really thinking that?

She had been so different lately. She had been more tomboyish and hard core then her old self. She even stopped wearing her pink outfit for a white kimono. Which she had complained about because her mom wouldn't let her wear her fish net outfit she had put together. Which Neji had seen with his own eyes. Making him have a very strong nose bleed.

(Neji got a nose bleed!! XDDD)

**I Miss You-Blink 182:3:47**

_"Neji!!" TenTen screamed as she ran over and hugged him tightly. Neji just stood there, shocked by her sudden embrace._

_"Uh...TenTen...?" Neji said as he looked at the girl hugging him tightly._

_"Sorry Neji. I just missed you allot." TenTen smiled sweetly at him as she pulled away._

_"I missed you to..." Neji leaned down to TenTen and then..._

Neji woke from his dream. He realized he was in his sleeping bag, still on his mission. Far away from TenTen.

(This one was hard... x.x)

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** And now that I'm done...

THOUGHT TIME!!

1st Shuffler: OK, I'm not the _biggest _fan of NejiTen, that's probably why this sucks. )x I really can't see this song with these two. So this is what first popped up into my head.

Inspiration Line: "_Cause I miss you._"

2nd Shuffler: I love rice! And making messes! X3 This was so randomly fun! I can see this happening, the two of them, eating there lunches, making a mess of themselves. Lolx

Inspiration Line: "_I find my paradise._"

3rd Shuffler: This is kind of like a spin off from shuffler 1. And _Neji _is such a procrastinator. Cause I mean, it took him _forever _to attempt at killing Hinata. Lolx. Jk. XD

Inspiration Line: "_Seems likes it's been forever._"

4th Shuffler: OK, well i kind of like this one. I _really _like this song. So, I felt like I had to match up to the standards of the song. (Which really sucked.) So, this is what I came up. But, as I was writing, my stupid _cousin _started talking to me and being all... three year oldish. -.- So it ended up being rushed and crappy-ish.

Inspiration Line: "_We reflect on miscommunications and misunderstandings._"

5th Shuffler: Lie: I like this one. Truth: This. Is. Crappy.

Inspiration Line: "_When everythings meant to be broken._"

6th Shuffler: The evil powers of TenTen! Ha! And she's not even physically _in _this one. Lolx.

Inspiration Line: "_I can't pretend I don't care, when you don't think about me._"

7th Shuffler: Ha ha. Sakura and Ino are such gossip girls. XD. And TenTen is just clumsy. XDD

Inspiration Line: "_And I rather be in love with you._" (Like, the only line I know XD)

8th Shuffler: Where are they going? Glad I didn't get _that_far, cause that would have been hard to write in a short time. Lolx. And they are sort of fighting... right? Cause I mean, that was my inspiration line. -Shrugs-

Insperation Line: "_Oh yes we will fight._"

9th Shuffler: Why am I so mean? Lolx. Yes I know this one is stupid. But it was funny, and I wanted to torture Neji. Lolx.

Inspiration Line: "_There she goes again, her fish nets on._"

10th Shuffler: This is a hard song to write with cause it really has no meaning. I mean, it talks about Halloween, and spiders, and some people named Jack and Sally, etc. So it was hard. And I did die afterwards. x.x

Inspiration Line: "_I can not sleep tonight._"

**And Then I Was Done!!**

**Next, SasuIno!!**

**Fin!!**


	5. SasuIno

**Disclaimer: My cousin says I'm not _allowed _to NARUTO. Not like it matters, but I don't. So don't worry about suing me.**

* * *

**SasuIno**

**Who Am I To Say-Hope:4:36**

"Sasuke..." Ino sighed the boys name sadly. He had been back in Konoha for 3 months and hadn't said more then three words to her. She had been so patient in waiting for him for the first year he was gone. She soon realized she would have to get over him. But she never did. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get over the Uchiha.

"I feel so stupid..." She half laughed at herself as she played with the white rose in her hand. It was a rose she was going to give him for coming back. But when she saw the way he looked at Sakura, she knew she couldn't. Never.

"You'll never love me, Sasuke..." She whispered. She lightly placed her finger on one of the roses thorns only to be pricked. "Dangit." She studied the wound that was having a tiny drip of blood coming out.

"You should be more careful." Said a dark voice from behind her.

(I think I started this shuffler off pretty good! )

**High Of 75-Relient K:2:27**

"Is it just me or..." Sasuke's words trailed off as he looked up at the bright sky. It use to be much different then this. It use to be cloudy and depressing. But now a days, it was bright and sunny. Almost like his life.

"Or what Sasuke-kun?" Asked the girl who was holding on his arm. He looked down into her happy blue eyes and smiled a little.

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"OK. What ever you say." Ino through her blond hair over her shoulder and smiled.

(Sasuke smiling!! :O)

**Just Breath-(Unknown):4:15**

Ino looked and the uncrowded flower shop and took a heavy sigh. She looked back down at the paper she was writing. It was a simple report about her last mission. But it was such a complex mission, it was hard to write about.

"Why do we have to write stupid reports?" She complained to herself.

The bell to the shop rang as the front opened, presenting a new customer. Ino quickly lifted her head and smiled brightly.

"Welcome!" She cheered with her eyes closed. As she opened them, she saw a certain Uchiha with dark hair looking at her.

"You look busy." He said as he walked over to the counter.

"Yep. Super busy." She said sarcastically.

(Did this have ANYTHING to do with the song?? O-o)

**Could It Be You?-Cascade:3:46**

Ino walked down the path of Konoha as she looked at the ground glumly. She felt so sad because it seemed like everyone was falling in love except her.

Sakura had Naruto. She had broken up with Kiba only to be rejected by the guy she had dumped him for. And now Hinata had Kiba. Neji had told her no on more then one occasion and gone with TenTen. And Shikamru had dumped her for Temari.

Now she was all alone. No one wanting her or her love. No one.

"Your going to get sick." Said a voice from in front of her. Ino looked up, only to be brought back to reality. It was raining. And Sasuke was standing in front of her with an umbrella over her head.

(Poor Poor Ino-pig. XD)

**Somebody's Me-Enrique Iglesias:4:00**

"Hey." Sasuke said from a tree in team 10's training grounds. He saw a bleach blond training by herself.

"Oh, hey Sasuke." She said in a noncholant way.

Sasuke hated the way Ino was now treating him. She acted as he didn't mean as much to her as he use to. He couldn't blame her. He had left and didn't come back for 2 years. To top it off he had never really talked to her even when he had been around. But when he came back and saw her, how smart and mature she had gotten. Not to mention beautiful. He had some how fallen for the blond.

"Rumor says you got a secret admirer." Sasuke smirked from the tree.

(Rumor? I bet he started it! XDDD)

**My Alien-Simple Plan:2:59**

"Whens she gonna get back?" Sasuke sighed as he walked into his kitchen. He was at his and Ino's apartment all by himself. Ino had gone on a mission and he was missing her. She was suppose to be back any moment.

"I wish--" He stopped as he heard the front door open.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino ran to the kitchen and hugged him tightly.

"Your back." Sasuke said in his usual cool voice as he hugged her back. "That's good."

"I know!" She said as she pulled away from him. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." Sasuke said said before pulling her into a kiss.

(Awe. Sasuke missed Ino)

**Breath-Michelle Branch:3:31**

Ino drove down the street of Konoha as she talked to herself and the rain about the fight her and Sasuke had had.

"It doesn't make sense. I do what he says, and he still gets snappy. Weird." She laughed as she looked at what she was doing. "Weirder thing is that I left this time. Not him."

She sighed and pulled into a fast food restrunt.

"Bye bye diet." She whined.

She ordered a burger and fries. "Oh and through in a shake." '_Why not? My diet's ruined anyways._'

After she got her food she felt better. She threw the stuff away and headed home.

(This should have been WAY better)

**Save You-Simple Plan:3:45**

'_Darn!_' Sasuke thought as he was pushed into a rock.

He and Ino were to deliver a scroll to the Rock village. But they had met a foe along the way. He had been winning so far. He must have been using genjutsu to be making them this off.

"Ino! Where are you?!"

"Ah!!" Sasuke looked up to see her hanging off a peace of the cliff they were standing near. "My grip...!!" At that second, Ino's hand became lose and she started to fall a good 50 feet.

"No!" Sasuke rushed to save her. He ran past the man who had an obvious opening and under Ino.

(I wonder if he saves her...)

**Wait For You-Elliot Yamin:4:21**

_"Why Ino?" Sasuke asked as she turned her back to him._

_"Because... It just doesn't feel right." She ran off with out another word._

After that day, Sasuke had felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. True sadness. He had felt sad from time to time, yes, but this sadness was worse. It hurt every time he saw something purple. Every time a blond girl walked by him. Every time he looked at a flower. It hurt.

I'll wait forever if I have to. Sasuke had told Ino when he ran into her in town. She simply shook her head and ran off.

He didn't know what to do. Was he suppose to go see her? Or wait for her to come?? So far, neither had worked.

So he waited.

(So sad... but my best one if I do say so myself)

**Best Friend-Toybox:3:31**

"How bout the beach!" Ino cheered happily to her boyfriend.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at her in a disapproving manor.

"Please? I'll be your best friend." She begged like a two-year old.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Yay!" She through her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Pfft. Look at her. Throwing herself on him in public."Some girl said in a loud whisper from behind Ino.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Sasuke.

"Don't worry. There just jealous." Sasuke pulled her waist and they left.

(Awe... there was suppose to be a kiss in this one T.T)

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Now that I'm done...

THOUGHT TIME!!

1st Shuffler: OK, I can never see this couple with this song. But I loved the way the shuffler came out! It ended up alot better then I though it would. :D

Inspiration Line: "_I don't know anything at all._"

2nd Shuffler: OK, I can actually _see_ this couple with this song. So it was weird that it didn't end up as good as the first one. Odd, I know.

Inspiration Line: "_And lately the weather has been so bipolar, and consequently so am I._"

3rd Shuffler: OK, so in the song, its pretty much just some girl talking about her life. So, since it was really hard to think of anything with the song, I made it a typicalish day for Ino. So, it sort of had something to do with the song. -Shrugs-

Inspiration Line: Um... none of the lines...? O.o -Shrugs-

4th Shuffler: Blond moment! (Not being criticizing to blonds. Just Ino is one.) How do you not know it's raining? I dunno. Lolx.

Inspiration Line: "_I'm here but colour blind._"

5th Shuffler: Sasuke is a gossip girl! Lolx. XD. Yeah, but this one was fun cause I got to make Sasuke different! :D

Inspiration Line: "_Somebody wants you._"

6th Shuffler: This was stupid and fun XD!! And wowwy! There _living_ together!! :O

Inspiration Line: "_I am sick of being alone._"

7th Shuffler: I ruined Ino's diet while making a crappy story. Go me!! -.-

Inspiration Line: "_I've been driving for an hour._"

8th Shuffler: If I could continue the story father, I think I would have made him _not_ catch her. Cause of the song. -Shrugs-

Inspiration Line: "_Sometimes I wish I could save you._"

9th Shuffler: Poor Sasuke. And why the _hell _would Ino dump Sasuke after chasing after him for _so _many years?! I dunno. She's a little, out there. P.P

Inspiration Line: "_So baby I will wait, for you._"

10th Shuffler: This one was really hard. x.x

Inspiration Line: "_Let's go to the beach._"

**And then I was Done!!**

**Fin! :D**


End file.
